


It's like you have a guard dog

by DancerChronicles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: Summary: Keith overhears some Garrison cadets poking fun about the relationship Shiro has with Adam and isn’t going to stand for his friend being mocked. Adam seems to find Keith’s protectiveness endearing.





	It's like you have a guard dog

**Author's Note:**

> So season 7 threw some curve balls huh? I got this idea from a post I made on tumblr about Keith and Shiro supporting each other regardless of who the other is dating, and here is what I came out with. Hope you enjoy :)

Shiro was a very important figure in Keith’s life, he had opened up to the man more than he had anyone else. His dad had not long died and he was pretty lonely. Shiro had been the one person to see potential in him at the Garrison and thus he had gained a lot of respect for him. He of course had sussed out that the relationship between Shiro and Adam was more than just being roomates, however it seemed that other people had also picked up on it. He was in the classroom just looking out of the window like he always did when he overheard a conversation between his classmates, he immediately picked up on Shiro’s name and he found himself listening in. “Yeah he’s cool and all that, but I wouldn’t waste your time having a crush on him. He’s not into girls.” A classmate said with a laugh, drawing chatter about how it must be his roommate and they always seemed overly friendly towards each other.

Something about the tone really annoyed Keith, there were no laws about same sex couples in the Garrison. People weren’t open about it, but they existed. He hadn’t seen any particular disapproval from many of Shiro’s colleagues, they seemed to respect him more as a pilot than anything else about his personal life. So what business was it of these kids to make comments about it? Keith clenched his fists. “Hey! Maybe you should mind your own business about Shirogane’s private affairs? Ever thought about that? So what if he is in a relationship with a man? He’s still a person!” Keith exclaimed, drawing attention from his peers. He could hear them sniggering and implying that perhaps he had a crush on Shiro. Keith felt his cheeks flush hot with anger before he stormed out.

~

Shiro found out about this later from the instructor from the class, how Keith had an outburst at his classmates over a silly conversation they were having and that his temper was out of control. Shiro knew that Keith had a good reason to defend him, after all he was Keith’s main source of confidance. He also knew that he would have to talk about this with Keith. He went to go and find Keith, he knew where to look. The two of them sat on the cliff, Keith was completely silent and nervous. “So I heard that you defended me in your class today.” Shiro said with a light tone of voice, he wasn’t mad at Keith and he wanted him to know that. Keith seemed to relax a little at Shiro’s tone, sensing that he wasn’t in trouble with his mentor. “I want to say that you didn’t have to do that. It was about me and Adam right? People can say what they want about it.” Shiro said mildly.

“It’s not right though Shiro, people have no right to be intolerant over it. Not in these days.” Keith said annoyed. “I just didn’t think it was fair, it was like it was something that you shouldn’t be respected for. Just because you’re in love with another man. I didn’t lose any respect I had for you because of it.” He said quietly, not looking at Shiro. His mentor rested a hand lightly on his shoulder. “I just don’t understand why people take an issue with it anymore, you love a man why do people care about that?!” Keith exclaimed, Shiro squeezed the boy’s shoulder before exhaling with a gentle smile.

“Thank you Keith, for being so accepting. I’m just worried that this might affect your work in the Garrison. The instructor seems to think it wasn’t something to get worked up over.” Shiro said with a worried look on his face as Keith shrugged and seemed to fall silent. Shiro decided not to press the issue further, Keith’s relationship with the Garrison was already tense. “Well I’ll talk to him about it and say that I’ve resolved the situation. Don’t worry I won’t let you take the blame for this.” He asserted, hearing Keith complain about how he didn’t have to do that, Shiro raised a hand to silence him. “I want to Keith, it’s the least I could do since you were defending me.” He said with a warm smile.

The two of them parted ways and Shiro went back to Adam. At the very least some tea and talking about it to his fiance might help. He sat down at the table as Adam poured a cup of tea for him. “You look troubled Shiro.” Adam commented, there was a worried tone in his voice. “It’s not your illness again is it?” He asked as he checked his lover over, Shiro shook his head. He took Adam’s hand in his own with a reassuring smile, thankfully his illness had been easy on him for now. He hated making Adam worried for him, he knew Adam cared for him dearly and naturally would worry about this. But Shiro had always been stubborn, and took everything on by himself.

“No I’m fine. There was a slight ruckus between the cadets again. Keith got upset by something he overheard his classmates say, about our relationship.” Shiro said, sipping his tea. Adam nodded with a thoughtful look on his face. “I fear he might get kicked out of the Garrison for his temper, but also I want to help him because he defended me. And I know he has potential.” Shiro said, crossing his arms with a sigh. Keith wouldn’t get kicked out of the Garrison if he could help it, sure Keith did have some anger issues. But he wasn’t flying off the handle 24/7, he felt like too big of a deal was being made about this from the trainer.

“Mmm, it sounds like he does have a lot of potential. He does seem to look up to you a great amount. He’s the kid who’s dad was a fireman right? He doesn’t have a mentor in his life asides from you.” He broke off with a light chuckle. “It’s like you have a guard dog or something. It’s pretty cute.” He said with a smile, as Shiro blinked at him. “What I’m saying is, don’t be too concerned over him. He’s clearly a kid who will stand up for what’s right no matter what. He will do great things one day.” Adam concluded before putting an arm around his lover’s shoulders holding him close. Shiro closed his eyes and leaned into him with gratitude.

Maybe he didn’t have to be too worried for Keith after all, it was like Adam said. He was destined for great things, he had already seen that within him…


End file.
